1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector capable of being mounted to a printed circuit board swiftly.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 7, a traditional electrical connector 80 generally includes an insulating housing 81, a plurality of terminals 82 and a shell 83. The insulating housing 81 defines a plurality of terminal grooves 811. Each of the terminals 82 has a soldering arm 821. The terminals 82 are assembled in the terminal grooves 811 of the insulating housing 81. The shell 83 surrounds the insulating housing 81 to enclose the terminals 82 thereamong. The soldering arms 821 are projected out from the insulating housing 81 for being soldered to a printed circuit board (not shown).
However, it will take much time for soldering the soldering arms 821 to the printed circuit board (not shown), and working time of mounting the electrical connector 80 to the printed circuit board is prolonged accordingly. As a result, the manufacturing efficiency is lower, and manufacturing cost is higher.